dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Am'set Ra
| Gender = Male | Height = 9'0" Ft | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = rotting body. he has green glowing eyes, and is tall and huge at least 9 feet tall. He has no hair, and his body is covered with bandages. | UnusualSkinColour = | Citizenship = Egyptian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = King, Wizard, necromancer | Origin = Am'Set Tet Ra was born in Egypt and is the son of Ramses the III. As a child he was fascinated with magic and death. He became King after the disappearance of his father. He was later killed by Black Adam and Felix Faust. | PlaceOfBirth = Egypt | PlaceOfDeath = Egypt | Creators = User:The Batman1233, LingYaogreed | First = DCUO | Quote = This world? its strange....unusual...I must conquer it..for the Necropolis...for Her. | Speaker = '-Am'Set Ra upon his awakening from a Crypt in Egypt.' | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = "'Am'Set Tet Ra '''is a 40,000 year old pharaoh of the Old kingdom, he is a necromancer, and is undead. He is the arch-nemesis of The current Omen Zaria Rango, he is also the ruler of the Necropolis a plain separated from Earth, a twisted, death reeked, and warped version of Egypt. Am'Set Ra seeks to gain blessing from her.... a mysterious goddess called Tetra, he believes conquering Earth will do the trick." Origin ''"Beware the King of death, and horror..for only terror awaits those who awaken him and unleash a force so powerful it will consume all who live." An exert from a tablet discovered near Am'Set's crypt. Some 40,000 years ago in the old kingdom, ruled the Pharaoh, Am'Set Tet Ra, he was a necromancer and was immortal, he was also cruel and twisted. However he was overthrown by Black Adam and Felix Faust, in a coup. His followers buried him in a unnamed and hidden Crypt, to prevent his enemies from finding him. 40,000 years later, a joint LexCorp and Wayne industries expedition discovered the tablet mentioned above.Unaware of the danger ahead of them they translated the tablet and ironically skipped over the warning. Wonder-Woman tagged along only because Bruce Wayne asked her too, to prevent LexCorp forming doing something stupid. Which something stupid happened, when a young transit scientist from Paris did just that, she opened up the Crypt, and awakened the long dead king. When he stepped out he displayed curiosity at his surroundings. When Lois Lane and Clark Kent tried to talk to him, he mistaken them, for his subjects and his long dead wife Oasis. However when a LexCorp engineer asked about the supposed weapons Am'Set created when he was alive, he turned cold, as he felt that the group was working for Black Adam, he then asked them about Adam and Felix and asked them to send a message telling the two their were alive and that he would have his vengeance. He then killed the engineer and resurrected him as the first of his new army. First Black Guard legion Wonder-woman rose to the defensive, but was has troubling fighting the undead king, as Am'Set simply deflected Wonder-woman's sword with his hand, he killed the rest of the expedition and resurrected them as Converts and order them to attack Wonder-woman. Am'Set just teleported away and reappeared in a unknown location. Meanwhile the Watchtower, has lost contact with Wonder-woman, and Martian Manhunter attempts to reestablish contact, just when he was going to send Superboy and Superman. Wonder-Woman reported and said everything was fine and a dust storm was the cause. While this was going on Superboy noticed Red dots appearing and vanishing in various places in the world, Superman dismissed this, as a glitch, but then the dots multiplied. Batman said it was a glitched but noted it was strange as these locations featured Egyptian tombs and were museums. Wonder-Woman suggested sending heroes to these dots to prevent anything strange, and Superman agreed. Meanwhile Am'Set Ra, was seen walking towards a women shrouded in a tattered tan colored cloak, the woman welcomed Am'Set back and stated that they were ready. Am'Set and the woman walked to the top of the hill, and beneath them was a massive battlefield filled with the corpses of deceased Egyptian soldiers. Am'Set muttered a phrase that had a similar effect as the Black Lantern oath: "When the Fallen are slain...and the Loyal ones are proclaimed kings...The Gods will realize their mistake and send one with the power to grant immortality to the Fallen, to take their vengeance upon the Loyal ones for I'm He." When he was finished, the whole area was blanketed in a greenish mist and suddenly millions of millions of mummies, and other undead creatures erupted from the sands, beneath Am'Set Ra, the dead ancient warriors rose from their slumber. The woman proudly proclaimed this army in the tens of millions as the Black Legion who sole purpose is to serve their master Am'Set Ra. The Legion and the Woman bowed before Am'Set Ra, waiting for the signal that the Necropolis would rise and strike down the Loyal ones* ( The Living) and that them The Fallen (Deceased/undead) would be finally free. Rise The chant apparently also awaken deceased Egyptians everywhere and not just Egyptians but every corpses started to rise. Back at the Crypt, Wonder-Woman had turned in a Converted, and alongside the other undead expedition members, her uniform was torn, and her skin was rotting. Her eyes suddenly glowed green, just then her communicator was beeping Wonder-woman answered, it was super-Man at the Metropolis museum of history apparently mummies were attacking the living. Wonder-Women just simply replied "I'll be there." , and her and the other members vanished as a dust storm arrived. All across the earth both the Evil Society of villains, and the Justice League had to deal with undead villains, and heroes. rising empowered by the Book of Necrosis the very book that gave Am'Set his powers. Am'Set Ra and the Black Legion then met up with Wonder-Woman and her force of 86. Am'Set designated Wonder-Woman as one of his commanders one of the four horsemen, she is the Horsemen of War, and her legion was designated the "Flames of Montu". He also raised up the corpses of the LexCorp security and some mummies to join Wonder-Women forces, he also empowered her with the ability to convert others to their cause. War Am'Set Ra, then created a separate plain of reality called Necropolis, here Wonder-Women met Personality Upon his awakening from a Crypt buried beneath the sands in Eastern Egypt. Am'Set displayed a sense of curiosity and awe upon setting foot in the scorching sun. He also mistaken the LexCorp and Wayne industries scientists and anthropologist who awakened him by accident for his subjects. However when reality set in he turned cold,and murderous, he killed all the scientists and the anthropologist, he also spared the daughter of a LexCorp engineer, only to turn her into a Converted one. Am'Set is ambitious and cruel, he mistreats and despises the living. He seeks to conquer the living and turn them to the light. Am'Set is also cunning, and has a twisted sense of curiosity. Appearance Am'Set Ra wears a suit of sliver armor, that covers most of his now rotting shell. he has green glowing eyes, and is tall and huge at least 9 feet tall. He has no hair, and his body is covered with bandages. | Powers = * * * ** *** ** ** : Flying by magic. ** ** ** : Immunity to all if not most kinds of attacks ** | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment =Book of Necrosis (former) Blade of Ra Staff of Anubis | Transportation =flight teleportation | Weapons =Sword of Ra Staff of Anubis | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:No visible Irises or Pupils